Utopia built on Sadism
by DAve and Bob
Summary: It was supposed to be easy, they would clear out the goblin nest and be on there way. Something that should be easy for a Fighter, a Swordsmen, a Wizard along with a Priestess. Though their fifth companion seemed rather...odd. It didn't take long for the rookie adventurers to discover something far more horrifying than any goblin.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**These aren't for Goblins. **

"Is there a problem?" The man asked, sitting at a table with three adventurers that were clearly younger than him.

"N-no, is just..." The blonde priestess frowned scanning the black-haired man sitting at the table with them. "A-aren't you a bit old to still be a porcelain?"

"Youch, that kind of hurts when you say it like that." The man placed his hand on his chest closing one of his eyes. "Is it really okay for you to be questioning me? I mean I thought the more the merrier!" The man smiled.

"Don't worry about her, you know how priests are!" The Warrior laughed prompting the Fighter to groan.

"You shouldn't just dismiss people's concerns like that." She pouted.

"I agree, if I may be so kind to ask Spearman, what made you decide to take a job like this?" The Wizard couldn't help but ask such a simple question.

"Same as you four," Spearman's response wasn't particularly interesting, but there was no need for them to question him any more.

"Alright then, what are we waiting for?!" The warrior cheered, his confidence on full display.

With that the five adventurers set out on their first true adventure. Despite the fact, there was something off about the older spearman that chose to accompany them, something that the Fighter picked up on.

Not only that, but there was something strange about their journey to the location. Like someone or something had been following them the moment they left the guild hall. Luckily she wasn't the only one to pick up on it, it seemed both the Wizard and the Priestess noticed something was off as well.

"Um, if you don't mind me asking...what are all those extra spears for?" The Fighter opened her mouth noticing the slew of miniature spears wrapped around the spearman's waist.

They seemed like odd weapons, they weren't long enough to be used as proper weapons. Plus they didn't really go with the rest of his outfit, in fact the spearman clothing was rather strange.

Most warriors who used spears tended to have some sort of armor. Yet for some reason the spearman barely looked like he was even prepared for combat. Even the other porcelains knew something was wrong.

"These? Just something extra..."

"Extra, like back up spears?" Wizard asked causing the spearman to smile.

"Kind of, but these really aren't for goblins." He smiled before noticing the large cave in front of them. "I think this is the spot proper..."

"It's pretty intimidating, do you really think goblins are going to be in there?" The priestess asked causing the wizard to adjust her glasses.

"That is what was listed, it's far too late to be having second thoughts now."

"Yeah, let's hurry up and get this done!" The warrior cheered as he lit a torch heading straight into the cave.

"D-damn it, don't just rush in like that." The Fighter quickly followed him as the rest of the group entered the dark cavern.

The further they went in the more unsettling it became. The light behind them slowly started to vanish, with the only source of their illumination was the torches they had brought along.

"The nest must be nearby." The wizard swallowed harshly as she waved the torch in front of her. The moment she illuminated the area her stomach twisted with fear, there was no doubt about it. There were dozens upon dozens of goblins before them.

"W-what? There weren't supposed to be this many..." the priestess stuttered. The job description did say nest, but this was far too many to be classified for the kind of job they were hired for.

"M-maybe we should fall back," the wizard swallowed harshly. "T-they haven't noticed us yet..."

"Damn it, we didn't come all this way to turn back now!" The swordsman stomach twitched. There was only six in front of them, with some movement they could clear out the cave.

The Spearman went to speak, but by the time he opened his mouth the swordsman was already out int he open. "Bastard, but he's still merchandise." He sighed standing up.

The Spearman removed his weapon from his back. Instead of rushing to the fray like the swords men, he quickly swipe towards the Wizard. In that moment blood and gray matter sprayed onto her face.

She shivered as two goblins fell apart in front of her. She hadn't even noticed them creeping towards her. The Spearman's reaction however was rather strange, barely even commenting on the event.

"I'm hungry." He sighed completely uninterested in the events around him. He then looked towards the swordsmen who was violently swinging his weapon about without care.

"That idiot, doesn't he know we can't help him if he does something like that?" The Fighter grumbled wondering what her next course of action would be. At the rate everything was going they would be killed.

The spearman groaned, before doing something strange. He quickly ran towards the swordsmen, but the way his limbs moved was...animal like.

"H-hey, stop you'll be hit by hi-" By the time she finished speaking the Rookie swordsman had already struck the spearman.

Despite that fact the spearman just fought like it hadn't even happened. The only indication that the swordman had even hit him was his torn clothes.

"M-Miss fighter!" The Priestess shouted, the fighter quickly turned around to see three goblin's descending upon her. The monk gritted her teeth reeling her legs back, in a single sweep she decapitated all three of them.

"L-let me try and cast a spell," The Wizard stood up noticing how quickly the strange spearman was making work of the creatures that were threatening them.

Though something was strange about the whole scene, like the goblins were trying their best to avoid him, specifically targeting the other four adventures. Of course the Swordsmen paid little mind to the fact as he continued to swing his weapon about with little care for his allies.

"We're actually doing it!" The Swordsmen smiled as the Spearman impaled the last of the goblins on the tip of his weapon. He then tossed it off, taking a look at the large intestine that was still hanging off of his blade.

"Man, I really am hungry..." The Spearman wiped his blade looking further into the tunnel. He then looked back at the four rookie adventures before groaning. "I'll scout ahead alone."

"W-wait what?" The priestess stiffened, clutching her staff. "That's far to dangerous, plus it looks like you got hurt..."

The man simply shrugged. "That's why I'm scouting ahead, we are running low on supplies, and we probably didn't bring a lot of potions."

"Oy, you just want to take all the credit for yourself don't you!" The Rookie swordsmen glared as the Spearman.

The Spearman simply returned the gaze, not with anger, but with an empty stare. "Do...you want to go alone then?"

The swordman flinched gritting his teeth.

"It will only take a few minutes for me to check on everything, until then I don't want any of you to leave this room." The Spearman demanded walking further into the goblin's nest.

"Bastard...ordering us like that despite being the same rank," The Swordsman growled prompting the Fighter to roll her eyes.

"Idiot, you could have been killed swinging your sword like that! You better be happy he was willing to help you!" The fighter pressed her finger to the rookie swordsmen chest.

"Regardless, is it really okay for us to simply stand around like this?" The Wizard asked examining the goblin corpses. They had been thoroughly torn apart, which was impressive considering the Spearman used...well a spear. It wasn't even a particularly expensive one at that.

"Maybe one of us should head back and get some extra supplies?" The Fighter pointed out, ignoring the currently sulking swordsman.

The Priestess stiffened looking around. "M-Maybe I should be the one to head back, if it's just to get supplies then I can take care of it."

"Are you sure?" The Fighter asked.

"Y-yes, this is the kind of thing someone in my role should be doing. Plus if something does go wrong you three will be able to escape quicker without me."

"Having one less person to worry about if things go south can be helpful, but not having a healer makes me nervous." The Wizard pointed out as the Swordsman scoffed.

"No one got hurt before right? I'm sure we'll be fine without her for a bit."

"Will you be quiet." The Fighter groaned before turning her attention back to the Priestess. "Just be careful, if you see anything head straight back here..."

It was strange to tel someone to head back to a goblin nest of all things for safety. Though given the situation, the fighter really couldn't think of anything else to say.

"I-I will, please be careful too." With that the priestess turned around heading towards the light at the other end of the tunnel.

The other three on the other hand proceeded to wait, and wait, and wait. Not a single sound came from the tunnels, no screams no cries. Just an unsettling silence crawled along the floors and roof of the cavern.

After what felt like an eternity the swordsmen stood up grumbling. "That jerk probably got himself killed, we should probably just move ahead."

"Don't you think we would have heard something?" The Wizard snapped. "People tend to scream while they are dying..."

"Maybe, but this is taking too long. There is a chance that he may have gotten lost," The Fighter pointed out.

And so, the logical choice was for someone to go looking for him. Despite that, not one of them brought up that obvious fact, perhaps it was a mixture of fear of both the goblins and of the spearsman.

"I-I think I'll go..." The Fighter heart-skipped a beat as she stood. "The passageways are too narrow for you to use your sword, and I don't like the idea of letting a Wizard head out alone..."

The swordsmen held back a groan. Despite his clear displeasure with the situation he didn't try to stop her. In fact she had a point about his weapon not being suited for the narrow passage.

The Fighter lifted her torch as the Wizard set it ablaze. "I-I'll be back in a short while."

With that she went deeper into the cavern. Just as she expected the entire area was pitch black, not a single shred of light besides her torch illuminated the area. The fear she had been ignoring up to that point started to crawl into her chest wrapping itself around her stomach.

That feeling was only enhanced when she made it to the crossroad of the tunnel. Human skulls were placed on top of a pole, but that wasn't the only thing that disturbed her.

One area was clearly drenched in blood and goblin parts. Almost like some sort of ax trap had been set off and the goblins pushed through it like a blender. The fighter shivered looking at the creatures limbs and heads still leaking blood and brain matter.

"W-what happened here?" She stepped forward, the sheer volume of fluid that was everywhere made an unsettling splashing sound against her feet. She ignored it, pressing on.

There was no way a human could have done that much damage, especially not one with a spear. Her suspicious were confirmed when she came across a corpse of a massive goblin, it's body lying motionlessly on the cavern ground.

She didn't even need to check if it was dead. Mostly because it seemed like it's stomach had been eaten from the inside out, pieces of its intestine hung loosely from the side while stomach acid leaked onto the ground.

The Fighter's hand started to shake, her mind went completely blank examining the scene. Then she felt a shiver run down her spine, the feeling you get when you are heading down a dark lonely road, all by yourself. Your very soul telling you, not to turn around.

"I thought I said to wait for me..." There was no doubt about it, that was the spearman's voice.

The Fighter continued to remain frozen. "W-we were worried about you," The Fighter responded as she started to turn her head.

"Don't turn around...not yet." That was his only reply.

The Fighter stopped. She didn't know why, but she didn't turn around. She didn't move an inch, she could feel the spearman's breath, but she dared not turn her head.

"Alright you can!" The man laughed causing the Fighter to look at him.

He was drenched in blood, his hair, his clothes everything covered. Even his mouth and teeth were covered, almost like he took a bite out of some raw meat. The only thing that was still clean were the odd spears wrapped around his waist.

"Did you do all this?" She frowned.

"Eh? It goes without saying, you can relax...I killed all of them." The man took a deep breath. "I was pretty lucky, there was even a goblin that could use magic, but I managed to take him out too!"

"Y-yeah," The Fighter stomach churned. "D-do you need help double checking?" Everything in the Fighter's body was telling her to just leave, don't question anything and just nod.

"Not really, but you're welcome to..."The man stretched. "There are some captive women over there, you can untie them, but we should probably wait until backup to try and carry them out."

"C-Captive women?" The Fighter stuttered looking at the cavern the Spearman was pointing to.

"Yeah, Goblin's are a male species, so they need female monsters or humans to reproduce. Don't worry though, none of them are pregnant luckily." He smiled despite saying something so horrid.

"W-what about the other cave?"

"Don't worry about that one," the spearman replied. "I'll take care of it..."

The Fighter frowned deciding not to ask anymore questions. Instead she wandered over to the cavern in question, just like the spearman said there were woman hanging from their arms completely naked. The Fighter couldn't help but shiver as she yanked down the chains allowing the women to fall on the floor.

She examined each one carefully making sure they weren't suffering from serious injuries. After a few minutes she turned around to see the spearman standing at the entrance.

Somehow he had managed to get even more blood on his body. She was starting to think that he was just rolling around in it for fun. "We should probably get the others."

"W-wait we're not leaving these women here are we?" The Fighter stuttered.

"Of course not, we are just getting the others before we do anything else." The Spearman waved his fingers.

The Fighter hesitated looking at the women's expressions completely drained of the will to live. She didn't want to leave them there any longer than they had to, but even she knew it would have been silly to try and carry all of them back with just the two of them.

The duo hurried back to the entrance of the nest, luckily both the wizard and swordsman was still waiting for them.

"About time you sh-" The Swordsman stopped himself the moment he noticed the spearman covered in blood. "W-what happened to you?" Probably the first time he actually showed any concern for his teammate.

"Just tripped and fell in some blood!" He laughed while he looked around the area. "If I may ask, aren't we one person short?"

"The priestess decided to go back to the nearest town to get more supplies." The Wizard added prompting the spearman to nod.

"I see, then I guess we better hurry."

"How many are there left?" The Swordsmen lifted his blade causing The Fighter to groan.

"None, he killed the rest of them..."

"Seriously?" The Wizard's eyes widen.

"It's not a big deal," The Spearman sighed.

I bet it wasn't, you really were trying to steal all the credit!" The Swordsmen gritted his teeth. Without warning he walked up to the Spearman pressing his finger against his chest. "What was the point of us even coming if you were going to do all the work?!"

The Spearman remained silent for a few seconds before chuckling. "Hey, remember earlier when you asked what these spears were for?"

"What does that have to d-" The Swordsmen didn't even finish his statement as the side of his body was ran through with one of the smaller spears. The attack had enough force to pin him to the cavern.

The Swordsmen face distorted in main as he screamed. His shrill voice echoed though the caverns as the spearman shoved another spear into his body, this time his shoulder blade.

"W-what a-are you doing..." The Fighter froze, confused at the seemingly random act of violence asserted onto one of her teammates.

"The wounds aren't fatal, unlike the ones you would have given me if I was human..." The Spearman groaned examining his torn up clothing. "Shitty ass swordsman, we have to fix that once we get back to the city."

He then turned his attention to the Fighter and Wizard. "Alright, you two are next."

"What the hell are you doing!" She screamed causing the Spearman to roll his eyes.

"I guess you really are rookies, not being able to tell a demon from a human and all." The Spearman took a step forward as the Wizard's heart dropped to her stomach.

"D-demon?"

"Yeah, and to answer the question from earlier. These aren't for goblins, they are for humans."

Fighter chest started to heave, she looked over to the cavern entrance then back to the Wizard.

"Don't try to run..." That was his only response as he took out another one of his short thin spears.

"Get out of here!" The Fighter pressed her hand against the Wizard yanking her back. "I'll hold him off as long as I can!"

Without even thinking the Fighter lifted her foot aiming for the Spearman's head. Despite her attempt her attack was easily caught, the Spearman then gripped the The Fighter foot, bending the bones within them.

"Stop struggling so much, you're about to be apart of something much greater..." He smiled, and with a simple flicking his wrist he snapped The Fighter's leg.

The girl let out a scream as the Spearman causally flung her to the side. She looked down at her leg, only to realize that it was facing the wrong direction. Bile started to build up in her throat from the pain.

Though it seemed that her suffering wasn't over, she felt something else hit her other legs kneecap, shattering it in an instant.

"GAh!" She let out a scream, and unfortunately for her that wasn't the only thing she let out.

"Eh? Seriously, you pissed yourself?" He grabbed his head in shock. "Talk about annoying, the carriage owner is going to complain about that for sure." He sighed before turning his attention to the running Wizard.

Like a creature he closed the distance between him and his fleeing prey, knocking the glasses wearing woman into the cave wall. The Wizard collapsed on the ground, a few of her ribs broken.

"I am supposed to do something specific for wizards and priests." The Spearman frowned scratching his cheek. He then flipped the woman over so her eyes was facing him. He then mounted her, taking out two thin needles from his satchel.

"I'm going to have to take your sight for a little bit. Don't worry, once we get back to the city we'll heal you right up." He smiled gently removing the woman's glasses.

"W-wait, p-please st-"

He didn't even wait until the Wizard finish her statement as he shoved both of the needles into her eyes.

She let out the most horrible scream causing the Spearman to smile.

"Geez, when you scream like that you just make me want to mess you up more..." The man then pressed his knee against the woman's chest cutting off her breathing. After a few seconds the Wizard fell unconscious.

"All done, you can come in now!" the Spearman shouted towards the entrance of the cavern.

"About time!" A slender browned haired woman entered the nest. "Some more adventurers are coming so we need to clear this place out as soon as possible!"

"More huh? We'll I'm not capturing anyone else, I was only paid for a group of rookies." The Spearman ran his fingers through his hair as he sat on a nearby stone.

"Geez, you fucked them up huh?" The woman started to examine the three rookies. "Listen, even if what you did was non-fatal, they can still go into shock. They aren't like us demons..."

"The more you complain, the more time you waste." The man crossed his arms as the small girl casually picked up both the Fighter and Wizard before tossing the pair onto her shoulders.

"Did you really need to go and pin him to a wall?" The brown-haired woman slumped her shoulders as she broke off the spears. She then placed him on her shoulders with the other two. Even though she was shorter than the Fighter she was casually lifting three people like they were nothing.

"By the way, I found some women in the cavern, you should probably pick them up too." The Spearman pointed out prompting the brown-haired demon to groan.

"You can help too you know, the weight isn't a problem, but I only have so many hands."

"Fine," The Spearman stood up. "But I'm only doing this because you said someone was coming." He was prepared to go back into the cavern before the woman stopped him.

"By the way, did you see any newborn goblins? We were asked to capture any." The woman asked.

"Yeah, but I ate them," he waved his hands causing the woman to slump her shoulders.

"Damn it, talk to me before you do that shit!" The woman snapped picking up one of the goblin corpses that have been littered around. She then casually scalped the creature with her finger yanking out its brain.

She then took a bite out of it, letting the brain-matter be sliced up against her teeth. "Just because you didn't eat all day doesn't mean you get to do stuff like that, but I guess it's okay as long as we don't tell the higher ups."

"Will you hurry up while I get the rest of the humans inside?" The Spearman said.

"Fine fine, I guess that's why they call you the Hunter huh?" The woman giggled heading to the entrance of the cavern.

"Tsk," the man kicked a nearby rock. "I can't believe I lost a priestess. Considering how hard it is to turn them into demons I better keep that to myself."

With those words the Spearman walked deeper into the cavern preparing to finish his job.

**Author note**

**I guess the description gave away the big twist of this chapter. Still, I really wanted to write a story featuring Fighter, Swordsmen and Wizard. But I didn't want to make it the same old story that was already here.**

**So I made it start off like something you'd see from the general OC character, before twisting it.**

**This story will contain elements of both psychological and social horror. Along with just being overall unpleasant, since not a lot of fics tackle that sort of thing.**

**I will probably drop 'The' from character titles from here on out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Was This Hell?**

Fighter's eyes snapped open, her body rising from the sheets that had covered her. She was completely naked, the room around her clean and tidy to an unsettling degree.

"Was it...a dream?" She wasn't in her room, but considering the last time she was conscious both of her legs had been snapped, it seemed like the logical conclusion.

"Ah, you are finally awake." Fighter heard the sound of the door opening to be greeted with a strange looking woman.

She looked like a normal woman, except for the eerie third eye that was twitching about on her forehead.

"W-what am I doing here?" Fighter snapped, causing the woman to pout examining the bedridden fighter.

"Your eyes are red now, so that's good. " The woman stared into Fighter's eyes, with each passing second she felt like her soul was about to be ripped out. "Relax, we are probably going to check a few more things."

The woman started to walk away, prompting Fighter to stand up quickly.

"H-hey, wait!" Despite the shame of being stripped bare, there were more important things to worry about than her embarrassment.

The woman before her just ignored the Fighter exiting the room. Of course, this made the situation awkward for the young adventurer. She couldn't very well walk around naked, even given the situation.

"Maybe they're some clothes nearby..." The Fighter grumbled rummaging through the dresser. While it wasn't particularly graceful to be looking through other people's things, it also was tactful kidnapping a woman and throwing her in a random room.

After a minute she managed to find a couple of clothes in the area. She slowly slid them on before finally walking out of the room.

The first the Fighter heard was a strange noise coming from the left, she slowly turned her head, noticing a goblin.

She froze as the creature unnaturally shifted her head. Even though the monster was alive, it was apparent it was no longer any threat.

Its eyes had been torn out, along with its tongue. Even the creature's teeth had been plucked out. Its limbs snapped in every direction. Even if the goblins arms or legs weren't broken, the beast was still chained to the floor through its ankles and throat.

"W-What's happening here?" The Fighter swallowed harshly stepping away from the goblin. Where was she? Her eyes quickly darted to the other side of the hallway.

The house was big, but it was still only a single floor. It had nice looking walls, and it was clear that someone was keeping up with the building, which made the random goblin chained to the floor all the more jarring.

Still, there was an odd smell coming from every area of the building. It smelled both sweat and vile at the same time, like Fighter's brain was still trying to choose if it enjoyed the scent or not.

Fighter continued through the building until she came upon a door, voices echoed from the other side. One of which being somewhat familiar.

"So, how is she?" A male voice asked.

"She's got red eyes, and her legs have healed, so I assume the ritual was a success. She appears to be one of the lucky ones when it comes to physical features too, no abnormalities."

"Eh? Not even a tail or a few extra eyes? That's pretty rare," the voice said.

"Well, I'll be on my way. I have to check with the Impaler," the woman like voice replied as the distance sound of a door shutting was heard.

There was a moment of silence. Fighter wondered if it was even worth opening the door or if she should creep back into her room.

"Oh, you're awake?" The voice asked prompting Fighter to slowly open the door.

It was the Spearman from before, Fighter's heart skipped a beat the moment her eyes laid on him. Truthfully, she wanted to kick his head so hard it would fly off his neck.

"You look pretty pissed off, but I guess it doesn't matter. We need to head to the job listings to get you registered."

"Why would I go anywhere with you? What did you do to the others?!"

The Spearman frowned. "You are annoying. Your other friends are alive. Though they aren't under my care."

"..." She didn't reply right away. Instead, her eyes focused on the nearby windows and doors leading in and out of the room.

"Don't try to run. It'd just make both of our lives harder." The Spearman smiled; his stare felt like it was eating away at her soul. "Anyway, you need to get dressed appropriately, like I said we are getting you registered."

"I'm not going anywhere with you..." Fighter continued to remain stern as the Spearman eyes slowly wandered across her body.

"I suppose, as you are now...I can't force you, but I imagine your friends are there."

Fighter frowned, she had no reason to trust him. Unforntantly she couldn't remain in the house forever, speaking of house.

"Where are we?"

"We are on an Island, so if you tried to run away, you wouldn't get far."

Fighter groaned, the man technically answered the question, but there were plenty of islands in the world. Just calling it an island didn't specify anything.

"Is that the only thing you are going to tell me?"

"That's the only thing you need to know." The Spearman huffed. "Trust me. Things will become clear once you head outside, you've have been asleep for more than a week after all."

"W-what?" Fighter's face went pale. A week? That couldn't be right. It felt like she had only been knocked out for a few hours.

"We're talking in circles, just get dressed. I would have kept your old clothes, but you pissed on yourself, and I wasn't going to wash them."

Fighter held back a hiss. "Where are these clothes by the way?"

"In the washroom, now hurry up!" The Spearman walked away, clearly no longer being interested in the conversation.

Fighter glared at him while he made his way to the nearest door.

"He didn't even tell me where the washroom was..." Fighter gritted her teeth.

She dared not go back the way she came less she encounters the mutilated goblin again. Instead, she opted to search the only free door that was left.

Luckily it seemed that she was right on the money. At least that is what she had assumed.

There was a reflective surface in front of her like a mirror, only made out of metal instead of glass. She took the time to examine her imagining.

Her appearance sent an uncanny chill down her spine. She was...herself, but her skin was paler than usual. Not only that, but her eyes had changed to a piercing red.

"...Something must be wrong with this mirror," Fighter said, looking around the cabinets for the supposed clothes that were left for her.

After a few seconds, she found some that fit her. Though to say they were far from ideal would have been an understatement.

"What? This is it? It'd make me look more like a villager than an adventuer. "

She opted to put her complaints in the back of her mind as she got dressed.

She walked back into the main room. The Spearman was waiting for her.

"Come on."

That was the only thing he said as he left his front door. Fighter hesitated for a moment, but if she was going to run being outside of the house made the most sense.

The moment they left the building, Fighter's eyes fluttered open. It was sunlight, and beneath her feet was stone. Telling her that they weren't at some random village.

Usually, only capitals had stone streets and structures. Truthfully the city was rather beautiful, which made the defining aspect of the area all the more strange.

"It...smells, like rotten flesh." Fighter frowned, covering her face. The stench was surprisingly potent, so much so it made her stomach churn. Despite that, no one else around them seemed to notice it.

Speaking of the 'people' around them, everyone had something...off about them. Be it extra limbs, or random animal parts attached to them.

"What are you spacing out for? Come on!" The Spearman snapped, forcing Fighter to quickly follow.

The deeper they got into the city, the more the imagery clashed with what the townspeople were doing.

"Are those...monsters?" Fighter's eyes noticed a strange hooded figure dragging along a chain of different creatures. Just like the goblin in the house, their eyes and tongues had been torn out, and the strings were hooked through their skin.

"No female monsters this time, someone's going to be pissed..." The Spearman completely ignored Fighter's question.

The two continued, finally reaching a towering building. It wasn't too unlike the guild area where she and the others first took their job. If she knew this would have been the outcome, she probably would have paid more attention to the type of people in the traveling party.

When they finally entered the building, a strange weight fell onto Fighter's shoulders. It was almost empty, the exact opposite of how a guildhouse should be. Sure, there were a few 'people,' but a place like that should have been booming.

"It looks like most of them are doing quests right now." The Spearman eyes focused at a nearby table causing Fighter's to do the same.

One was a blue-haired woman, well dressed. She was leaning against the table along with a strangely familiar face.

"Hey, you're finally awake!" The Rookie swordsmen smiled.

Fighter's body stiffened. He was no doubt the same swordsmen, but something was different about him. His teeth were far longer, and he had the same eye color as everyone else.

"Bastard, where is the Impaler? If I have to do this kind of shit she can't get out of it!" Spearman's words were filled with bile. Whoever this Impaler person was he didn't care much for them.

"Since I woke up earlier than everyone she took me here about two days ago," Swordsmen replied glaring at the Spearman.

"What about you? Where is your brat?" The Spearman looked over to the blue-haired woman.

"It was no good, she woke up this morning but instantly locked herself in her room..." The blue-haired woman sighed, pressing her finger to her head. "She was less than pleased with her altered appearance. "

"That's not an excuse..." The Spearman bluntly replied.

"It is when she keeps cutting open her own eyes..." The woman grumbled. "I told her it would do no good and that they'll heal, but she keeps doing it anyway."

"E-eye gouging...w-wait who are you talking about?" Fighter swallowed harshly causing the Spearman to groan.

"None of your concern, now go up to the Demon Girl and get your registration!"

"No need to be so harsh on her Capturer, her mind is still probably confused by what's going on," The blue-haired woman said. "Also, once she is done registration, I need her to convince her friend to come out of her room."

Fighter heart skipped a beat. It was Mage that she was talking about.

Regardless of the situation, Fighter did what she was told and walked up to the woman standing behind a counter. Like everyone else, she had piercing red eyes, but her cheerful smiled someone alleviated the building tension, that was until she started speaking.

"Wow, a cow like you looks like the type that would have been stripped and raped by goblins while human!" The red-head cackled.

There was a certain disconnect between the Demon Girl's voice and the words she was speaking.

"I'm here to register..." Fighter gritted her teeth, causing the Demon Girl to give her a sideward glance.

"Eh, fine whatever? What's your new title?" The Demon Girl looked utterly uninterested in the entire process.

"New Title?"

"Yeah, you're getting a chance to change jobs. You're a fighter now right? You can change into a few others from there, Grappler, maybe Breaker?"

"F-Fighter is fine..."

"Tsk, whatever, if you were a priest you wouldn't get the choice..." The Demon Girl reached behind the table, pulling out a strange spear-like object.

"W-what's that?"

"Something to break the bonds of the gods and fate, or whatever..." The Demon Girl sighed, then without hesitation, she stabbed Fighter straight in her chest.

Fighter didn't know if she should scream or remain frozen. Blood was indeed leaking out of the wound, and it wasn't a flesh mark either.

No one else was reacting, not even the Swordsmen.

The Demon Girl face slowly twisted into a smile as she yanked out the object, causing Fighter to collapse. She fully expected blood to come rushing out of her body, but once again, her expectations were challenged.

"Huh?" She pressed her hand against the wound, noticing that it was gone. Of course, there was now a hole in her outfit, but that was a far cry compared to having a hole in her chest.

"There all done, any scraps of the useless thing you call humanity is gone." The Demon Girl waved her hand as if shooing a mouse away.

"If we're done, I'm leaving..." The Spearman stood up, preparing to walk out of the building.

"Hmm? Are you not going to escort her home?" The Blue-haired woman asked.

"I'm not a baby sitter. Besides, you said you needed her, so keep her for the night." The man replied as if he was leaving a sick puppy for someone else.

"I swear he has always been like this..." The blue-haired woman pouted before turning her attention to Fighter. "So, how is that body treating you?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Fighter was confused, causing the blue-haired woman's eye to twitch.

"That fool, he probably rushed you out without going into detail..." The blue-haired woman bit her thumb as if wondering how to break the news.

The Swordsmen, on the other hand, was almost giddy to tell her the good news. "He hasn't told you yet? You're a demon now!" The sheer amount of joy in the swordsmen voice was followed by a Fighter bitting her lip.

"W-what? That can't be right..."

"Think about it, you were just stabbed, and your wound has already healed. If you were a human, then you'd probably be dead!"

Fighter froze pressing her finger to her skin. She had assumed it was just the properties of the item, and not her body. "S-stop making stuff up! T-there is no way I could be a demon...I-I mean when..."

"While you were asleep." The blue-haired woman chimed in. "We completed the ritual once you were captured, but before you woke up."

"Y-you did it while I was asleep..." Thinking about it, she hadn't seen any healers, and she was positive both of her legs were broken when she was captured. There was no way a human body could have healed that in a week without some aid.

"What's up with that reaction? " Swordsmen pouted. "With this, we can become more than just adventurers. We can be heroes!" The tone of his voice was...strangely unsettling. Almost obsessive.

"Curse him. He probably passed you off to me because he didn't want to explain anymore..." The blue-haired woman gritted her teeth. "I'll worry about that later, right now what's important is you talking to that mage woman."

"More...important?" Fighter frowned, in a split second her slowly burning anger turned into a fury. "You turned me into a demon, and you are just going to pretend it's not a big deal!"

"If you want to blame someone blame your luck..." The woman snapped back before turning her attention to the swordsman. "What about you, you were her also friend, right? Perhaps you co-"

"Sorry I got better things to do," the Swordsmen cut her off before he stood. "I was only here to see if everyone was registered so we could head straight into doing quest again. If we're not then it's pointless for me to go there."

"A-are you even listening to yourself?" Fighter clenched her fist, causing the swordsmen to shrug.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow." With that, the swordmen left the building.

The blue-haired woman then scoffed. "The Impaler got him wrapped around her finger. I guess it makes sense, someone like him being granted power like this... it can change a man."

"W-what is this place?" Fighter stuttered. "I-Is this hell?"

"Hell?" The blue-haired woman chuckled. "Nothing like that, this is just an island...that's all."

**Author note.**

**I always try to make things a bit uneasy for the reader, even when something isn't directly happening. The strange sights and location were made to put readers on edge. Right down to having metal being used for mirrors instead of glass**


End file.
